Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Sevenseven
Sevenseven is another Sotoraggian villain appearing in Ben 10: Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. ''He first appeared in ''X = Ben + 2. It is stated that he is of the same species as Sixsix, but is "11 times more dangerous" (as 66 +11=77). Like Sixsix, he does not speak English, even if he talks to aliens who do, but they are shown to be able to understand him. In an extended episode of the first series, Ben 10, it is mentioned that Sevenseven is Sixsix's older brother, although Sevenseven isn't genetically mutated like Sixsix is, as he has dark grey skin and black-an d-white eyes, and not a light grey skin and robotic eyes, like Sixsix. Sevenseven is like a non-mutant Android, but he was experimented on, because he had nano-robots infused into his hands so they could transform them into weapons, like some androids do. He can transform both of his hands into cannons that fire laser discs, energy beams, and laser machine gun bullets, and a buzz-saw, and has wire cannons that fire laser discs and machine gun lasers, discs, turrets that fire lasers and energy saws and homing heat-seeking missiles, grenades and short-range flash-bang grenades. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Girlfriend Problem, where he tries to trade alien tech with Argit, Vulkanus and Simian, before Ben and co and Eunice foil their plan.He appears in Don't Say I Didn't Warn You, where he tries to gain the Infinimatrix. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Stress, Stress and More Stress, where he attacks the underground Plumbers' base. ben 10 alien alliance chaos unbound(camo) that dreaded day Goop's Fantastic Christmas Sevenseven is one of the main villians in Goop's Fantastic Christmas. Chris 10: Total Revolution SevenSeven appears in Sick Day as backup for Kraab. After Kraab was defeated by Bloxx, S evenSeven was sent by Khyber for backup. He ended up fight Heatblast in the sky who melted his Jet Pack causeing him to crash. After crashing he excaped from the fight. His appearance is like Six Six's with a different colors. The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Sevenseven appears in the show as a gym instructor at the city's best and largest gym. Appearances Chris 10: Total Revolution *Sick Day 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Bad Luck John Smith 10 Sevenseven appears as a bounty hunter. He later appears as part of the Negative 10, for unknown reasons. He returns a long time later, working for the Separatist army. Appearances *Nowhere to Run (first appearance) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 Galactic Battle *Trip to Naboo (first re-appearance) *Hunter Becomes the Hunted *Attack of the Clones *General Kevin *Traitor *Framed (John Smith 10) (death) 'Trivia' * Sixsix has his name from the missile launchers on his wrists, with six small missiles; Sevenseven could have the same reason. * So far every episode he appears so far in Ultimate Alien, Rath and Swampfire also appears in. Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Goop's Fantastic Christmas Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robotic aliens Category:Impel Down Prisoners Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Weapons Category:Flight aliens Category:Technology Aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:The Show of Rath and Fasttrack Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Villains Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force